Episode 24
'Episode 24 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It features the sixth appearance of Galen Hallcyon. Prev: Episode 23 Next: Episode 25 Highlights *The rise of Galen Hallcyon. *NFL Cheerleaders shake their tits. *Elementary school kids smoking Pan. *The peasants singing Denver the last Dino-whore - 0:02:04 *Bill O'Reilly impressions - 0:28:55 *Teegay jiggling his man-titties - 1:31:36 Videos Played # Hercules - Disappointed # Bill O'Reilly Interviews Kevin Sorbo ("God Is Not Dead") # Bill O'Reilly SCARED by Richard Dawkins # Clippers Owner Racist ''(not found) # Stowaway Teen on Plane (not found) # Man Killed by Pope John Paul II Statue Collapse # S.E. Cupp on Healthcare (not found) # Pastor's son claims he visited heaven # 4th Graders Accused of Dealing Pot: 4th Grader Sells Pot In Northern Colorado # Cheerleaders sue team, claim 'jiggle test' # Hannity - Stoned America Start of the Show The Drunken Peasants started out by playing Ben's favorite song My Time Is Now and made a theory about Denver the Last Dinosaur. They played a clip of Kevin Sorbo being a terrible actor. Next, they played a video of Bill O'Reilly interviews proceeding to fellate Kevin Sorbo for his blockbuster masterpiece wretched crock of shit God's Not Dead. Kevin Sorbo warned us of the evil atheist in universities. Kevin also promoted his wife's shitty book. They proved Bill O'Reilly's Christian bias (he has one, who knew) by playing another interview with Richard Dawkins where he basically switched the burden of proof on the atheist and pull out the "X, Y and Z were atheist arguments". Then, they played a news story of the Clippers team owner caught making racist remarks because he's a piece of shit. Next, there was a news story about some dumbass stowaway kid on a plane who hid in the landing gear compartment. Another story was covered about some Catholic statue falling over and killing some man. It was part of God's plan so we DP Wiki Staff rest our case. Next up, they played a video about S.E. double D-Cupp explaining how it's the worst time for Obamacare. They watched an interview of a father of the boy who told the absolutely true story of how he went to heaven. His evidence was that he recognized a picture. After that, they played a rumor about kids selling pan without any evidence. Of course, the parents were horrified and just want their kids to live in a fantasy land. They took a break. Middle of the Show Next, the peasants played a news story of cheerleaders being underpaid and forced to do some stupid jiggle test to see how much cleavage is moving. This is obviously the work of the patriarchy. Next up they played some fair and balanced Fox News story on the dangers of marijuana and how it could kill you. Then Sean Hannity brought a panel of conservative assholes ranting about how weed is evil. It was a clusterfuck of Fox News stupidity. They took a break. End of the Show The peasants answered some stupid boring questions for the last 3rd of the show and got Galen to make it even worse. They talked about the detriment (religion) to science. They talked about some other shit. Quotes *"TJ, you're the last dino-whore" -Scotty *"Denver the last dino-whore, suck your dick like never before" -TJ Singing Trivia *Denver the dinosaur will make you his butt whore. *TJ the last dino-whore will suck your dick like never before. *All Christian Conservatives are shitty people. Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Galen Hallcyon Category:Episodes featuring Guests